Into the Woods
by Hoshiro-Ryuko
Summary: Alice Kingsleigh retourne à Underland, trois ans après avoir triomphé du terrible Jabberwocky et constate que Stayne cause encore des méfaits près de Outland. Elle découvre que le Chapelier est devenu un voyou tourmenté et qu'une sombre potion menace les âmes du Witzend... Il s'agit d'une traduction de la fiction "Into the Woods" écrit par Anonymous-Plume.
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour à tous :'D Et merci d'avoir choisi de lire cette fan-fiction. Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, et l'univers encore moins. Elle a été écrite suite à la sortie du premier film "Alice in Wonderland" de ©Tim-Burton en 2010 issus de l'univers de ©Lewis-Carroll. Je remercie infiniment l'auteur ©Anonymous-Plume de m'avoir permis de traduire son histoire pour la faire découvrir aux lecteurs francophones :'D. En espérant qu'elle vous plaise !**_

 _ **Pour les anciens, la traduction a totalement été refaite et j'espère la lecture n'en sera que plus agréable et passionnante. Si tout ce passe bien pour moi, les 10 chapitres seront tous (re)traduits et posté d'ici Noël de cette année 2017. Merci pour votre patience et votre soutien ! (à l'heure où je poste ce chapitre tout beau tout propre, j'en suis à la retraduction du chapitre 5)**_

* * *

CHAPITRE I -

Trois ans...

C'est étrange combien les choses peuvent changer en trois ans...

Alice se tenait à la lisière de Tugley Woods, dans l'obscurité brisée par les rayons irréguliers du soleil s'insinuant faiblement à travers la canopée. Elle contemplait fixement cette vision surréaliste de champ de bataille, tandis que son esprit semblait se débattre férocement, incapable d'imaginer tout ceci possible.

Devant elle reposaient les ruines décomposées de l'ancienne maison de Thackery Earwicket, le Lièvre de Mars, et de ses tables de thé délabrées.

L'incendie s'était éteint depuis plusieurs mois, laissant derrière lui une partie des restes cendreux dispersée par le vent.

Alice Kingsleigh, le Champion de Marmoreal, regardait tout ceci avec tristesse tandis qu'une vague de sentiments de perte et de colère déferlait en elle. Un silence morbide s'était installé là où, autrefois, les éclats de rire loufoques se répercutaient en échos entre les arbres. Il n'y avait plus de rubans aux couleurs vives, de confitures ou de théières... ni de piles de livres sur les chaises pour s'asseoir et il n'y avait également plus de tasses ou de soucoupes ébréchées disséminées parmi les scones.

Une poignante amertume remplit sa poitrine, la faisant frissonner de la tête aux pieds.

C'était injuste.

Cette désolation, ce vide, ces décombres avaient remplacé ce qui avait été pour elle un lieu de lumière et de sécurité quand elle était enfant. C'était à cet endroit où elle avait rencontré pour la première fois ses plus proches amis.

Maintenant, ils étaient tous partis...

Alice remarqua à côté d'elle un lambeau venant de l'ancienne nappe dont la dentelle jaune avait été roussie par les flammes. Celui-ci flottait mollement dans un enchevêtrement de branches d'un arbre mort. La jeune femme tendit sa main pour en déchirer une bande large et frotter pieusement le tissu rugueux entre ses doigts.

Inhalant une bouffée d'air avec détermination, elle plia son précieux souvenir pour le ranger dans sa sacoche en cuir que lui avait offerte par la Reine Blanche. Puis elle jeta finalement un dernier regard sur les restes de la Tea-Party autrefois si dynamique.

Plus loin, le Bandersnatch grattait la terre, impatient de partir; ils avaient une mission à accomplir et très peu de temps à perdre. S'aidant de la queue, Alice monta sur la bête et ensemble, ils partirent loin des ruines de Tugley Woods pour les contrées sauvages du Witzend.

Traversant les bois, ils atteignirent les abords d'une vaste prairie sur laquelle ils prirent ensuite la direction de l'Ouest.

Dans le ciel, le soleil brillait d'un vif éclat et pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, Alice eut le sentiment que les choses allaient enfin en sa faveur. Elle était contente d'être retournée en Underland en automne. Le voyage aurait été décidément bien plus pénible si elle était revenue durant la chaleur étouffante de l'été ou de la gelée mordante de l'hiver.

Tandis que Bandy s'élançait rapidement par mont et par vaux, les paroles de la Reine Blanche résonnèrent inlassablement dans la tête d'Alice. Elle sentit alors un nœud inquiétant se former progressivement dans son estomac.

Après que la jeune femme soit rentrée chez elle à Londres, Marmoreal et la majeure partie d'Underland avaient pu profiter de deux ou trois années de paix... même s'ils découvrirent plus tard que c'était superficiel dans certaines contrées. En effet, après l'exil d'Iracebeth et Stayne dans le désert des Outlands par la Reine Mirana, il sembla que le Valet avait exécuté son boulet hystérique sitôt libéré de ses chaînes et s'était mis à comploter tranquillement son retour.

Lorsque la Reine eut finalement vent de la supercherie, elle envoya son plus fidèle émissaire pour évaluer la situation sur les terres natales de ce dernier. Seulement, plusieurs mois plus tard, les conditions du Witzend continuaient à se dégrader. Il lui avait alors semblé évident que son agent se retrouvait en mauvaise posture.

Ce fut alors que son Champion arriva en Underland.

Quand Alice avait appris qu'elle était encore destinée à une nouvelle quête, son euphorie de revenir au royaume s'était peu à peu évaporé. La jeune blonde se demandait s'il y aurait une crise chaque fois qu'elle retournerait en Underland. Cette pensée était plutôt déprimante.

À contrecœur, la Reine Blanche l'avait donc chargée de retrouver son Chapelier Royal et Alice n'avait eu que trop hâte de commencer. Cependant, réaliser que son ami n'était plus là pour l'accueillir dans son autre " _chez elle_ " l'avait choqué plus que de raison. Le bien-être du Chapelier était maintenant devenu sa priorité, bien plus que les nobles intérêts de la Reine.

Le Champion et le Bandersnatch galopèrent durant deux jours, s'arrêtant seulement par nécessité. Puis, en fin d'après-midi du troisième jour, ils atteignirent le premier village des régions profondes du Witzend où ils s'autorisèrent à faire escale.

L'impressionnant duo se dirigea, résigné, vers une petite auberge. Elle pourrait ainsi se procurer un maigre repas chaud pendant que Bandy chassait de son côté.

Lorsque Alice entra, l'aubergiste ne lui prêta qu'une minime attention, mais la jeune femme fut davantage préoccupée par le comportement méfiant et quelque peu paranoïaque des autres résidents locaux. C'était quelque peu déstabilisant... Avant aujourd'hui, seules les fleurs s'étaient montrées grossières avec elle en la prenant pour une mauvaise herbe.

Néanmoins, elle ne se laissa pas décourager pour autant.

Après un moment, alors qu'elle était au milieu de son souper, l'aubergiste grognon s'approcha sous l'insistance de sa femme pour lui poser une chope de bière légère.

— Bieh, tu restes c'te nuit ? demanda-t-il.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse finir d'avaler la nourriture pour lui répondre, l'impatient aubergiste, le regard fuyant, l'avertit :

— On n'a p'us d'chambre, t'sais. Tu peux aller derrière 'vec les ch'vaux, s'il faut.

Alice écarquilla des yeux, perplexe et légèrement indignée — à part elle, il n'y avait que deux clients dans la salle.

— Non. Je suis simplement venue le temps de me reposer un peu.

C'était un mensonge. Elle espérait sincèrement dormir dans un lit cette nuit. Mais étant donné les choix qui s'imposaient à elle, elle préférait encore dormir au sec, en plein air dans un champ et dans la chaleur de la fourrure d'un bandersnatch plutôt que supporter les souris infectant la paille d'un hangar humide.

L'énergumène aux cheveux gris fixa les armoiries royales sur la tunique d'Alice. Il hocha la tête, visiblement soulagé et retourna derrière le comptoir de son bar.

— Cependant, continua Alice, déconcertée. Je suis à la recherche d'information.

L'épouse de l'aubergiste sembla se gonfler discrètement et son mari se figea.

— Je cherche quelqu'un, mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit ici, dit la jeune femme, intriguée par leur réaction.

Le Chapelier, lui-même un Outlandais, s'était toujours montré très chaleureux et amical. Avec ces gens, toutefois, c'étaient une tout autre histoire.

— Aye, et pourquoi tu penses qu'je sais ça ? répliqua le logeur d'un air frustré.

Alice posa sa cuillère et se tourna vers lui pour lui répondre, gardant un ton poli et jovial dans l'espoir de ne pas paraître étrange.

— Vous semblez du genre à savoir un peu près tout ce qu'il se passe.

Cette réponse sembla le bouleverser. Et tout en surveillant l'autre homme à quelques tables de là, il lui fit un signe de la main afin qu'elle tende l'oreille plus près.

— T'es la seule ici qu'est pas du coin, ma p'tite.

À l'extérieur, un hurlement retentit lorsque le Bandersnatch revint et s'installa près de l'auberge, mâchouillant la patte de sa proie fraîchement tuée.

L'épouse se précipita vers Alice pour la débarrasser de ses plats vides et de sa miche de pain qu'elle ne put finir.

— Mieux vaut pa'tir, maint'nant, siffla-t-elle discrètement avant de disparaître dans la cuisine.

Alice la suivit du regard avec un froncement de sourcil. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond ici, décidément. Selon son expérience, les taverniers étaient généralement des personnes extraverties, toujours à l'affût de nouvelles anecdotes venant des voyageurs et des invités. Ceux-là semblaient au contraire réticents de s'engager dans la moindre conversation. Pourtant, excepté Bandy, il n'y avait rien chez Alice qui la rendait suspecte.

 _Curieux, très curieux._

Après réflexion, la jeune femme déduisit finalement qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas davantage de ses soi-disant hôtes de plus en plus anxieux et termina donc son repas dans un silence contemplatif. Peut-être aurait-elle plus de chance en interrogeant les autres villageois.

Quand Alice eut fini, elle se leva pour se préparer à partir quand l'aubergiste se glissa vers elle sous prétexte d'essuyer la table.

— Aye, tu f'rais mieux d'rester discrète ici, ma p'tite. C'est à Farowen qu'tu dois aller po'r tes infos.

Ses yeux s'étaient rapidement dirigés vers l'homme toujours assis discrètement dans son coin, puis il rassembla les plats restants de la jeune femme avant de partir.

Alice observa cet homme avec curiosité et sentit des regards caresser sa nuque. Peut-être n'était-elle pas confrontée à de l'obstination, mais bien davantage à de la peur.

Dehors, le soleil était beaucoup trop bas au goût d'Alice, néanmoins elle avait le pressentiment qu'elle devait tenir compte des conseils de l'aubergiste et avancer.

D'après la carte qui lui avait été donnée, Farowen était à cinq heures de route environ en direction du Nord-Nord-Ouest et il était de toute façon trop tard pour rejoindre la prochaine étape. Elle et Bandy devaient donc dormir quelque part en dehors des limites du village et repartir le lendemain matin.

En quittant les lieux, ils passèrent de temps en temps devant de petites maisons et fermes sur ce qui semblait être l'une des principales routes du Witzend. Cependant, après avoir accidentellement effrayé une douzaine de passants durant la journée, Alice estima qu'il valait mieux se déplacer à côté du chemin, hors de la vue des voyageurs de plus en plus nombreux; après tout, un bandersnatch était un spectacle horriblement frumious à regarder pour la plupart. _(Frumius : [adj.] sale et nauséabond.)_

Ils dormirent tranquillement et reprirent le voyage le matin suivant sans encombre. Cependant, être forcé de progresser dans l'ombre des forêts qui longeaient la large voie leur prit plus de temps que prévu. Ce fut donc bien plus tard dans la journée qu'ils virent les premiers toits de Farowen se dessiner à l'horizon.

Alice orienta Bandy sur le sentier boueux pour entrer dans le faubourg du village, et, comme elle l'avait redouté, tous ceux qu'ils rencontrèrent s'enfuirent à toutes jambes.

À mesure qu'ils s'approchaient de la cité, de plus en plus de maisons s'élevèrent devant eux. Les quartiers prirent forme et la peur des Outlandais se mua en hostilité. Alice délia l'anse de sa dague — juste au cas où — tandis que Bandy abaissait sa grosse tête ronde d'un air menaçant. C'était devenu évident que Farowen était beaucoup plus grand que le village précédent et Alice espérait que leur animosité ne correspondait pas à l'échelle des lieux.

Lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent du centre du village, Alice sauta, choisissant de marcher à côté de son compagnon dans l'effort de paraître moins intimidants. Bientôt, ils rejoignirent un grand carrefour, sans auberges apparentes dans les environs et un flot de villageois en partie terrifié, curieux et suspect circulait près d'eux dans la rue.

Depuis la porte d'un petit bâtiment, un homme au chapeau de paille rapiécé observait la scène avec intérêt. Tenant son long bâton contre ses épaules avec nonchalance, il décida au final de sortir de l'ombre de la maison pour s'approcher audacieusement du Champion.

— Quesqu'tu fous là, étrangère ? demanda-t-il d'un air supérieur.

Alice fit abstraction de son attitude arrogante et désabusée, ainsi que du ton qu'il employait avec elle. La jeune femme n'aimait pas cet homme, mais voyant qu'il était le seul disposé à lui parler, elle se résigna et répondit :  
— Nous sommes à la recherche d'un endroit où passer la nuit.

L'Outlandais cracha quelque chose de brun sur le sol et la scruta de haut en bas.

— " _Nous_ " ? répéta-t-il.

Elle se tint droite, ne voulant pas se montrer intimidée.

— Mon ami et moi, dit-elle en tapotant l'imposant Bandersnatch à ses côtés.

L'homme fut bientôt rejoint par trois voir quatre autres de même stature, mais aucun d'eux ne venaient pour lui partager des informations concernant une auberge.

Alice soupira de découragement et poursuivit sa route, espérant rencontrer des personnes plus serviables dans la prochaine rue.

— T'appelles ça un " _ami_ " ? interpella un autre Outlandais en saisissant une fourche.

Le Bandersnatch grogna discrètement.

— Tu m'as pas répondu, fillette, déclara le premier en projetant un autre crachat par terre.

Elle se figea et lui jeta un regard tranchant.

— Il m'a pourtant semblé que mon besoin de trouver une chambre pour séjourner était suffisamment pertinent. Et pour ce qui est de ce que je fais ou de ce que je veux faire, cela ne regarde que moi.

Les hommes se mirent à rire et s'approchèrent dangereusement. Alice commença à s'inquiéter quand elle réalisa qu'il y avait maintenant une foule d'une douzaine de personnes au moins qui s'étaient rassemblées autour d'eux.

— L'truc, tu vois, continua l'homme au chapeau de paille tout en avançant et laissant glisser son bâton de ses épaules. C'est qu'les affaires des étrangers s'trouv'êt' nos affaires aussi.

Il s'arrêta à deux pas d'Alice et regarda prudemment le Bandersnatch.

— Et ceux qui viennent 'vec quèq'chose com'ça ont tendance à nous attirer des ennuis.

Alice rencontra son regard méprisant et se força un sourire grinçant.

— Bien, heureusement, je ne suis pas une cause d'ennui.  
— Ah ouais ?

Elle hocha la tête, réfléchissant quelles seraient les conséquences si elle décidait de sortir sa dague. Cependant, ce geste ne ferait que contredire ses propres paroles.

— Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est une chambre.

Les yeux de l'homme au chapeau de paille parcoururent la ruelle jusqu'à un large édifice de deux étages, à deux pâtés de maisons d'eux.

— On veut pas d'problèm' ici ! cria quelqu'un dans la foule.

Les autres acquiescèrent et Alice leva ses mains dans une tentative d'apaiser leur colère.

— Je cherche juste un ami et je passerais mon chemin.

Un homme avec un nez large sur sa droite s'avança.

— Un ami comme c'ui-là ? demanda-t-il en indiquant le Bandersnatch.

Derrière, une femme aux cheveux bouclés jeta un œil au-dessus la rangée de la foule.

Alice secoua vivement la tête et fit un pas prudent sur le côté.

— Non. C'est un chapelier, en faite, répondit-elle sur ton qu'elle espérait léger malgré son anxiété.

La foule se tut et Alice remarqua immédiatement un changement d'humeur significatif. Plusieurs villageois avaient reculé d'un pas tandis que d'autres plissèrent leurs yeux d'un air suspicieux. C'était vraiment un mauvais changement.

— Un chapelier ? répéta encore le premier homme, le regard crispé de colère.

Alice déglutit et s'appuya contre le Bandersatch alors que les villageois affichaient ouvertement leur aversion envers elle. Bandy poussa un grognement beaucoup plus audible cette fois et tous prirent hâtivement leur distance.

— On connaît pas d' _chapelier_ , cracha l'homme en fixant Alice avec davantage de suspicion.

La femme derrière la foule observait Alice avec étonnement et un certain intérêt. Le Champion croisa son regard et lui haussa un sourcil.

— Tu d'vrais partir, gamine ! cria quelqu'un derrière elle.

Bandy découvrit ses crocs en guise d'avertissement.

— On veut pas d'problem' ! s'exclama encore une femme.

Alice en profita pour tirer les poils de l'épaule de Bandy, l'incitant à avancer.

— Eh bien, c'est ce que nous allons faire, dit-elle en étirant un sourire désolé avant de se déplacer parmi la masse grâce à l'air intimidant de son compagnon.

Un groupe de cinq hommes continuait de les suivre, cependant. Elle accéléra le pas, empoignant le pommeau de sa dague.

Quand Bandy et Alice réussirent à s'éloigner de la foule, l'esprit de la jeune femme s'emballa. Compte tenu de leurs réponses, c'était évident qu'ils avaient menti au sujet du Chapelier, mais qu'est-ce qui les amenait à réagir de cette façon ? Que cachaient-ils ? Qu'avait fait son ami modiste pour que la simple mention de son surnom suscite autant de haine ?

Les hommes se rapprochèrent et Alice entra vivement dans la prochaine ruelle qu'elle rencontra.

— Plus vite, murmura-t-elle au Bandersnatch.

Plus loin devant eux, il y avait un passage entre deux maisons ; une ruelle où ils pourraient se cacher le temps que leurs poursuivants se dispersent.

— Par ici, entre ! appela une voix féminine sur sa droite.

D'abord figée par la surprise, Alice se tourna ensuite pour voir qui lui avait parlé. C'était cette même femme bouclée qu'elle avait remarquée derrière la foule de villageois. Elle était debout dans l'embrasure de sa porte et l'invitait prestement à entrer.

— Allez, d'pêche-toi ! siffla-t-elle, en jetant un regard pressé vers la ruelle principale.

Alice saisit sa chance et se dirigea vers la maison.

— _Ça_ , ça rest' dehors ! aboya-t-elle ensuite anxieusement en regardant le bandersnatch.

— Va te cacher un moment, dit précipitamment Alice à Bandy avant de plonger dans l'obscurité du foyer.

La bête grommela, mais obéit en trottant d'un pas rapide vers la prochaine ruelle.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Alice s'éloigna des fenêtres et resta silencieuse tandis que l'Outlandaise, venant de l'aider, restait dehors sur son porche.

Et alors que cette dernière s'appuyait sur la balustrade, le groupe d'hommes se traîna dans l'allée. Alice jeta un coup d'oeil furtif par la fenêtre, partiellement dissimulée derrière les rideaux, puis attendit. La femme semblait les connaître, mais restait de marbre.

— Eh Li' ! T'as pas vu où y sont pa'tis ?

Alice retint son souffle.

— Qui ça ? C'te blonde et c'te bête ?

— Aye, qui d'aut' ? répondit un deuxième homme.

La jolie femme indiqua sèchement de la tête vers l'autre côté de la rue sur la gauche, puis croisa les bras de manière détachée.

— 'cune idée...

Quatre des hommes acquiescèrent et partirent dans la direction indiquée, sauf l'homme au chapeau de paille qui lui étira un sourire charmeur.

— P'têt' que j'devrais rester dans l'coin po'r veiller sur toi.

La femme posa ses mains sur ses hanches et aboya d'un rire sarcastique :

— Com'si t'avais une chance cont' c'te chose sauvage, Samlin Dunagh.

Sur ces mots, la brunette se retourna pour rentrer chez elle, laissant l'homme rejoindre ses camarades.

Alice ne sût pas si elle devait expirer un soupir de soulagement ou pas. Cependant lorsque la femme posa son regard sur elle, Alice sentit ses instincts réagirent immédiatement. Il fallait qu'elle reste prudente avec cette femme.

— Maint'nant, dit brusquement cette femme avec une agressivité soudaine, comment c'nais-tu Tarrant ?

Ses yeux luisant dangereusement, elle sortit une lame en argent qu'elle pointa vers Alice avec prudence.

Le Champion prit son propre poignard de sa hanche et déglutit. _Attendez..._ cette femme ne venait-elle pas d'employer son prénom ?

— Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Alice à mi-voix.

Peut-être était-ce une mauvaise idée d'éloigner Bandy si vite.

 _Oh ! bien joué, Alice_ , se réprimanda-t-elle.

— J't'ai posé une question en premier, répondit la brune. Comment es'que tu l'connais ? Et quesqu'tu lui veux ?

Alice, dont les yeux s'étaient finalement adaptés à l'obscurité de la pièce, regarda prudemment autour d'elle. Il y avait des étagères de flacons, de fioles et autres attirails médicaux... et en toute sincérité, elle espérait vraiment que celles-ci étaient utilisées à bon escient.

— Je m'appelle Alice, dit-elle avec précaution.

Les paupières de l'autre femme se plissèrent.

— Alice, dit-elle en baissant son arme.

L'inconnue se dirigea avec prudence vers une grande étagère murale et jeta un coup d'œil au-dessus d'un petit chaudron en étain dont Alice ne put voir le contenu.

— _La_ Alice ? continua-t-elle avec curiosité.

Alice résista à l'envie de gémir d'exaspération.

— Oui, je suppose.

— Tu s'pposes ?

— J'ai tué le Jabberwocky si c'est ce que vous demandez.

La femme la scruta un moment, puis étira un discret sourire.

— Et comment j'peux savoir si tu m'racontes pas des salades ?

Alice écarquilla des yeux puis tira sa tunique pour lui indiquer l'écusson de Marmoréal.

— Eh bien... je porte les armoiries de la Reine sur mes vêtements, je suis arrivée avec sa garde personnelle et j'ai facilement provoqué un désordre sur quelque chose qui aurait pu être plus simple à gérer. Si ce n'est pas suffisant, je suppose que vous devez simplement vous fier en ma seule parole.

La brunette aux cheveux bouclés hocha la tête, baissant de plus en plus sa garde. Elle souffla finalement de soulagement et rangea sa petite lame.

— Tu m'as t'jours pas dit pourquoi tu cherches Tarrant.

— Et vous ne m'avez pas encore expliqué comment vous le connaissez, renchérit Alice, ni donné une raison de vous faire confiance.

La femme sourit de nouveau et l'invita à prendre le siège en face d'elle.

— T'veux dire, hormis l'fait que j't'ai sauvé la vie ?

Alice rangea également son poignard et s'assit.

— Ils n'auraient peut-être pas tenté de me tuer.

— J'doute qu'la bête les aurait laissé faire, c'est vrai, avoua la dame avec un reniflement amusé, puis fronça brièvement des sourcils. C'est quoi, au faite ?

— Le Bandersnatch.

La dame brune resta bouche bée, puis se reprit :

— Et ensuite ?

— Tar- le Chapelier ? incita Alice.

L'emploi de son prénom était vraiment étrange pour la jeune femme. Son hôte la considéra un instant avant de hocher la tête.

— Aye. La pr'chaine fois, évite d'parler d'lui à quiconque est étranger à son cercle, avertit-elle.

— Et qui fait partie de son cercle ?

La femme s'assit tranquillement, observant toujours Alice avec curiosité.

— Vous, je suppose ? reprit Alice.

L'Outlandaise acquiesça encore.

— D'ailleurs, qui êtes-vous... ?

La femme mystérieuse se leva et se dirigea vers la cheminée pour mettre une bouilloire sur les flammes.

— Je m'appelle Lilas Thistle. T'as faim ?

Au même moment l'estomac d'Alice gronda sourdement et elle l'observa se déplacer pour préparer à manger.

— Y'est pas ici, annonça Lilas, lui tournant le dos.

Alice sentit son cœur flancher à cette nouvelle.

— Alors, où est-il ?

Son hôte tranchait un morceau de pain lorsqu'elle lui répondit :

— Dans la forêt... à l'extérieur du v'llage. Ça fait près d'une s'maine qu'il est pas rev'nu.

Elle leva les yeux.

— Y d'vrait rev'nir d'ici quéqu'jours, j'pense.  
— Merveilleux ! gazouilla Alice, sentant finalement qu'elle progressait.

Brusquement, Lilas se tourna vers elle.

— Tu m'as pas dit pourquoi tu l'cherchais.

Le sourire d'Alice s'effaça, soudainement prudente.

— Hélas, je crains de ne point pouvoir vous en dire plus pour l'instant.

Lilas la regarda un moment avant de retourner à la préparation de leur souper.

Les deux femmes mangèrent ensuite. Alice était extrêmement reconnaissante pour la nourriture, mais aussi pour son hospitalité. Toutefois, la jeune femme était désireuse de repartir, étant donné qu'elle semblait si proche de retrouver son ami.

Alice lui posa quelques questions à son hôte, tout en restant discrète dans son propre intérêt. Elle apprit ainsi que Lilas était une Guérisseuse, même si, à priori, sa définition semblait différente de la sienne... qu'elle connaissait le Chapelier depuis l'enfance, ainsi que sa défunte famille. Lilas faisait également partie d'une sorte de " _cercle_ " d'individus proches du Chapelier et semblait être farouchement protectrice avec lui, ce qu'Alice assimila étrangement avec une jalousie puérile. D'autant plus que la jeune femme n'avait aucunement confiance en cette personne malgré le fait qu'elle fût reconnaissante envers elle.

Le ventre plein et les rues désertées, Alice se leva enfin pour reprendre la route.

— Merci pour votre aide.

Lilas inclina la tête, puis se leva pour se tourner vers les étagères murales à côté d'elle. Ses doigts dansèrent devant plusieurs bouteilles en verre et flacons de différentes formes et de couleur jusqu'à s'arrêter devant une petite caisse cachée entre deux livres massifs.

— 'serait tell'ment gentil, dit Lilas en prenant deux flacons, si tu pouvais donner ça à Tarrant po'r moi.

Elle jeta ensuite un rapide coup d'œil au contenu frémissant du chaudron d'étain qu'Alice avait vu plus tôt, puis se retourna vers la jeune femme avec une expression hésitante.

— Réflexion faite, p'têt' qu'il vaudrait mieux que t'attendes d'main, gamine.

Alice frissonna intérieurement face à ce terme dégradant et étouffa l'exaltation à l'idée de pouvoir enfin dormir dans un lit.

— Je suis trop près pour m'arrêter maintenant, mais je vous remercie.

Lilas s'approcha d'elle lentement, les fioles serrées dans ses mains expertes.

— C'est vraiment pas bon d'se prom'ner seul dans ces bois-là. Spécial'ment po'r ceux qui ignorent ses s'crets.

La femme plus âgée s'arrêta près d'Alice et la scruta d'un œil inquisiteur.

— Mais là encore, tu vas m'dire que t'as c'te terrible bête avec toi.

Alice se força à sourire et tendit ses mains vers les fioles.

— Je pense avoir fait face à pire que cela avant. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Lilas sourit et mit les fioles dans les mains qui lui étaient tendues.

— Il saura.

Elle la contourna ensuite afin de s'assurer que les rues extérieures étaient dégagées.

— Si t'y vas, c'est maint'nah. Sois rapide et traverse la prairie à la sortie du v'llage. La forêt est just' derrière.

Alice hocha la tête et rangea les fioles dans sa sacoche en cuir. Elle ne parla pas davantage à l'étrange femme et appela discrètement Bandy. Celui-ci se glissa rapidement depuis l'ombre de l'allée pour renifler sa joue avec attention. Puis il se décala afin la laisser monter sur son dos. Le corps de la jeune femme lui faisait mal à cause de sa légère fatigue, mais elle était trop enthousiaste de retrouver son ami.

Le soleil était encore, à son grand dam, sur le point de se coucher, mais si le Chapelier était vraiment bel et bien proche, était-ce vraiment ce peu d'obscurité qui l'empêcherait de le retrouver ?

* * *

 _ **Encore une fois merci d'avoir lu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire :'D ça fait toujours plaisir. Les commentaires que vous laisserez seront traduits et envoyé à l'auteur :3 Bonne journée !**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Petit Rappel : Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, et l'univers encore moins. Elle a été écrite suite à la sortie du premier film "Alice in Wonderland" de ©Tim-Burton en 2010 issus de l'univers de ©Lewis-Carroll. Je remercie infiniment l'auteur ©Anonymous-Plume de m'avoir permis de traduire son histoire pour la faire découvrir aux lecteurs francophones :'D. En espérant qu'elle vous plaise !**_

 ** _Hello les gens ! Merci de continuer à me lire, ça me fait très plaisir. Je suis désolée de prendre autant de temps pour poster les chapitres à chaque fois. Je prend beaucoup de soin à traduire correctement le récit d'Anonymous-Plume et avec ma relectrice, nous sommes très prises dans la vie de tous les jours. J'espère que vous pardonnerez notre lenteur et nous, on vous remercie énormément pour votre soutien et patience._**

* * *

CHAPITRE II -

En avançant avec le bandersnatch, Alice vit la forêt dense se dresser de l'autres côté de la prairie bordant le village. Toutefois, la jeune femme se sentait terriblement ennuyée lorsqu'elle jeta un coup d'oeil au crépuscule qui plongeait doucement le paysage dans la pénombre. Pendant un instant, elle hésita à faire demi-tour.

— Non, nous sommes allés trop loin pour reculer, murmura Alice en tapotant le flanc de Bandy de manière rassurante.

Ils traversèrent l'étendue d'herbes et pénétrèrent de mauvaise grâce dans le sous-bois. Alors qu'ils s'avancèrent, Alice se baissa pour éviter une branche capricieuse qui pendait d'un air sinistre au-dessus d'elle. La température semblait avoir chuté d'au moins dix degrés et le vent qui avait, jusque-là, caressé son visage tomba soudainement.

Le bandersnatch longeait avec soin son chemin d'un pas rapide tout en gardant son calme. Le voyage était plus paisible qu'elle ne l'aurait cru et si elle devait l'estimer, ils avaient traversé presque deux kilomètres sans difficultés.

Cependant, tout changea cinq cents mètres plus loin.

Le bandersnatch se figea subitement, levant sa grande tête velue vers leur gauche pour humer l'air dans ses larges naseaux. Alice retint son souffle, resserrant avec fermeté ses jambes de peur qu'il décide d'accélérer d'un coup brusque. Après plusieurs secondes, cependant, rien ne se manifesta. La jeune blonde relâcha alors un soupir de soulagement, se redressa et donna un très léger coup de talon pour encourager son compagnon à avancer.

D'une allure plus lente, ils continuèrent leur route devenue difficilement perceptible. Puis, une fois de plus, Alice sentit Bandy contracter ses muscles sous elle. Elle aussi avait ce sentiment d'être sur une corde raide et lentement, elle réalisa que la forêt autour d'eux étaient de plus en plus lugubre… et silencieuse.

Alice se coucha sur la bête pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

— Peut-être devrions-nous nous déplacer plus discrètement.

Bandy accepta et marcha maintenant avec prudence.

Une étrange ambiance se faisait sentir et les sens d'Alice restaient en alerte. Quelque chose clochait dans ces bois. C'était clairement mystérieux et inquiétant.

Au-dessus d'eux, la lumière suintant à travers la cime épaisse des arbres s'amenuisait, amenant la jeune femme à anticiper une pause pour passer la nuit. Cependant, ce serait dommage de s'arrêter alors qu'ils se rapprochaient du Chapelier. Alice le sentait au plus profond d'elle-même; et ce malgré elle avait l'impression d'être une cible facile.

Inquiète, la jeune femme empoigna sa dague à sa ceinture et de son autre main, elle tira sur la fourrure tachetée de Bandy.

Celui-ci s'arrêta et la laissa glisser de son dos. Alice scruta les alentours, se sentant mal à l'aise. Elle tapota le côté du visage du Bandersnatch.

— Ressens-tu la même chose que moi ? murmura-t-elle à demi-voix.

Bandy buta son museau contre sa main et hocha sa tête avec anxiété.

— Je pense que nous devrions redoubler de vigilance.

Ils se déplacèrent encore, mais côte à côte cette fois-ci.

Chaque pierre qu'ils renversaient, chaque bruissement de feuilles mortes sous leurs pieds faisaient grincer les dents d'Alice. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas se débarrasser de l'impression que quelque chose était tout proche. Alice garda sa main sur la poignée de la dague tandis qu'ils descendaient un long chemin étroit.

Ils n'avaient pas fait dix mètres lorsque la forêt, à la base peu vivante, plongea dans un silence des plus morbides. Bandy s'arrêta et regarda à nouveau vers la gauche, les oreilles dressées. Il grogna faiblement et hérissa ses poils. Alice sortit sa dague et s'adossa contre son flanc, cependant quand elle regarda dans la même direction que lui, elle ne vit rien d'autre que l'obscurité. Elle attendit anxieusement pendant un instant.

Rien ne se passa.

Alice secoua la tête et se força à se détendre, se réprimandant d'angoisser aussi facilement.

— Allez, dit-elle doucement.

Elle se figea de nouveau, cependant. Quelque chose s'agita dans l'obscurité que Bandy fixait toujours. Des bruits de pas traversèrent la broussaille sèche et brisèrent l'oppressant silence, glaçant Alice de frayeur.

Elle sursauta soudain lorsqu'une volée de corbeaux s'échappa de la forêt en poussant des croassements indignés. Bandy balança sa tête vers la droite, puis vers l'avant et gronda avec plus de force. Alice retint fermement son compagnon alors qu'il s'apprêtait à courir.

— Non, chuchota-t-elle.

Il baissa la tête, faisant claquer sa mâchoire vers une nouvelle direction, puis encore vers l'autre.

Le cœur d'Alice se mit à battre nerveusement lorsque des cris d'hommes s'élevèrent au loin, confirmant ses soupçons. Bandy se dégagea alors de la prise d'Alice, se précipitant sur le chemin.

— Non ! cria-t-elle en courant après lui.

Si le Bandersnatch la laissait seule, elle serait sans doute sans défense. Une petite dague serait inutile face aux hommes de Stayne – s'il s'agissait bien de leurs voix.

La bête était presque engloutie dans les ténèbres du crépuscule. Alice déglutit tandis qu'elle contournait une flaque de boue bordant ce qui semblait être une pente raide à sa droite. Elle glissa légèrement sur les pierres et maudit l'agitation de son ami.

Les pas courant sur sa gauche attirèrent de nouveau son attention et elle leva son poignard, prête à frapper quand soudainement, quelque chose de solide la percuta sur le côté. Elle chuta du bord de la pente et tenta de s'agripper à tout ce qui lui passait sous la main pour s'arrêter.

Une racine noueuse d'un vieil arbre la griffa sur son côté, mais elle arriva à la saisir fermement. Sa dague étincelait quelques mètres plus bas dans la pente. Elle resta immobile un instant pour reprendre son souffle et tendre l'oreille afin de situer son assaillant.

La voix d'un petit garçon s'éleva au-dessus d'elle, ainsi que la voix de deux, peut-être trois hommes.

— Pitié ! criait l'enfant, en se redressant.

Il n'avait pas dû la voir quand il s'était élancé hors des bois et ne semblait pas avoir plus de huit ans.

Alice pâlit. Pourquoi poursuivait-on un enfant à travers la forêt ?

— Pitié ! cria-t-il encore.

Alice entendit une gifle et le garçon sanglota avec plus de difficulté. On lui faisait du mal !

Elle se risqua à quitter sa cachette et se glissa soigneusement sur la pente abrupte pour saisir son poignard. Alors qu'elle se déplaçait, elle sentit un étrange picotement sur sa nuque lorsqu'elle se positionna judicieusement derrière un gros tronc déraciné.

Heureusement, elle était assez haute pour voir au-dessus du bord et se mit alors à analyser attentivement la situation. Il y avait deux hommes. Un qui tenait un petit garçon profondément terrorisé tandis que l'autre l'interrogeait. Elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle voyait. Qu'est-ce que ce garçonnet avait-il fait pour justifier de telles actes ?

— Où il est ? demanda le plus grand des deux hommes, secouant le garçon par les épaules.  
— Vz'avez tué mon père ! cria-t-il, son petit corps envahi de sanglots.

Alice inspira d'horreur.

C'était des _monstres_ !

— Oui... ainsi que ta mère et ta soeur-

— _NAE_ ! hurla le petit, tombant à genoux.

Les larmes piquèrent les yeux d'Alice et elle serra des dents.

— ...et on te tuera également si tu ne nous réponds pas, continua l'assassin. Où est le Chapelier ?

L'autre homme tenant le garçon ricana impitoyablement.

— _M'man !_ gémit l'enfant en essayant faiblement d'échapper à l'emprise de ses agresseurs.

La colère d'Alice bouillonna en elle tandis qu'elle renversait le poignard pour prendre la pointe entre ses doigts en position de lancer. Peut-être que si l'enfant l'aidait, elle aurait une chance de battre l'autre homme une fois qu'elle aurait abattu le premier…

— Tu as deux secondes, menaça le grand homme en levant sa botte sous le menton de l'enfant hystérique.

— Pitié, gémit encore le petit.

Alice leva le bras, prête à jeter la dague.

— Très bien, dit l'homme.

Il dégaina son épée et dans le même élan il la planta dans le dos du garçon. Puis le dégagea cruellement sur le côté d'un coup de pied.

Le pauvre enfant cria et s'effondra.

Le cœur d'Alice manqua un battement et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur.

 _Il... Ils ont... Un simple enfant…_

Quelque chose se brisa brusquement au fond d'elle et lentement elle se leva de derrière la souche. En avançant, elle marcha accidentellement sur une branche morte et Alice constata qu'elle ne se souciait aucunement d'avoir perdu l'effet de surprise. Tout à coup, quelque chose la percuta pour la seconde fois de la nuit et la tira brusquement vers l'arrière. Seulement cette fois, une main ferme s'était plaquée contre la bouche.

Les hommes entendirent le craquement et se tournèrent dans sa direction. L'un d'eux détacha une petite hache de sa ceinture.

Alice lutta silencieusement contre la personne plaquée contre elle. Un homme l'avait attrapé et la maintenait de tout son poids, essayant désespérément de restreindre ses mouvements.

— Chht ! siffla-t-il.

Soudainement, il les fit rouler vivement sur eux-mêmes lorsque la hache vint se planter dans la souche sur laquelle ils s'étaient appuyés, la brisant sous le coup.

Alice et l'inconnu se figèrent et ne firent aucun bruit hormis le son de leur souffle rapide. Avec un hoquet de surprise, Alice entraperçut un reflet rouge-orangé sur les cheveux de cet homme.

 _Le Chapelier !_

Ses yeux, à peine discernable dans l'obscurité, étaient ronds de folie, une folie farouche et effrayante. Sa peau était tachetée de poussière, ses cheveux ruisselaient autour de son visage et quelques mèches s'étaient collées sur son front en sueur. Il fixait devant lui les hommes qui les recherchaient vainement dans les ténèbres.

Alice était parfaitement consciente que c'était lui qui était plaqué contre elle, mais l'horreur dont elle venait d'être le témoin cette nuit entrait en conflit avec la joie de le retrouver ; peu importe combien son apparence paraissait inquiétante sur l'instant.

Il leva lentement un doigt pâle jusqu'à ses lèvres et se retira doucement. La jeune femme hocha la tête et ne bougea pas quand il se baissa pour se faufiler à travers les herbes hautes et les branches entortillées afin d'atteindre la hache enfoncée dans le tronc détruit. Il ne cligna pas une seule fois des yeux et Alice trembla en voyant la grimace meurtrière qui se dessina sur sa bouche.

Le propriétaire de la hache était apparemment convaincu qu'il n'y avait aucun danger et piétina à travers les broussailles afin de récupérer son arme. Le Chapelier s'accroupit, l'arme en main et attendit comme un prédateur guettant sa proie.

Alice retint son souffle.

Maintenant que sa raison était revenue, elle réalisa qu'elle avait été à deux doigts de tuer l'un ou les deux hommes. Elle regrettait ce sentiment, cependant il semblait que le Chapelier n'avait nulle autre intention.

L'homme se pencha, trouvant dans l'obscurité l'objet qu'il avait frappé et le Chapelier attaqua. Il fondit sur l'homme, couvrant sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier et lui trancha la gorge. L'homme se débattit sous les bras du Chapelier et sombra mollement sur le sol de la forêt.

Alice tressaillit, tombant à genoux sous le choc.

Le Chapelier n'attendit pas et fila dans l'obscurité. Avec horreur, Alice l'observa courir vers l'homme de grande taille qui avait salement poignardé l'enfant, lançant la hachette avec force dans son dos. Le Chapelier se rua contre son ennemi pour l'achever… Tout ce dont Alice put entendre fut le bruit de la lame tranchant la chair... une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Elle ferma les yeux et se retint de justesse de vider son estomac.

La forêt fut de nouveau silencieuse, seulement interrompue par la respiration haletante du Chapelier alors qu'il se déplaçait à travers les feuilles mortes.

Faiblement, Alice se détourna de l'homme dont le regard sans vie toisait l'obscurité. Elle rassembla ensuite assez de force pour lever les yeux vers le Chapelier qui ne ressemblait en rien à l'ami dont elle avait le souvenir. Plus loin, elle entendit le bruit sourd des pattes géantes et molles de son bandersnatch ; ce ne fut cependant pas sur lui qu'elle focalisa son attention.

Le Chapelier se pencha, fouillant frénétiquement le sol, puis finalement, il s'arrêta pour s'affaisser dans un faible cri.

 _Le garçon._

Alice observa la scène en silence. La famille de l'enfant avait été tuée par sa faute... Son cœur se serra, non seulement pour l'enfant et sa famille, mais aussi pour son ami. L'homme fou chuchota des paroles indiscernables. Alice fit un pas vers lui, désolée et indécise, ne sachant quoi faire malgré sa volonté d'aider.

— Alice ! cria-t-il. Viens !

Inquiète, elle obéit et courra vers lui. Le garçon maintenu sur ses genoux saignait abondamment et son ami était penché sur lui pour écouter les battements de son cœur.

— Il est vivant, dit-il, étonné.

Il leva ensuite vers elle un regard implorant.

— Aide-moi !

Alice le regarda avec stupeur. Le petit avait survécu ?

— Aide-moi, Alice ! cria-t-il en se levant avec l'enfant dans les bras.

Elle tapota la sacoche sur sa hanche et plongea la main à l'intérieur pour prendre une potion de soin que Mirana lui avait donné.

— Bandy ! appela-t-elle, puis se tint près du Chapelier. Soulevez-le.

Ce qu'il fit tout en exposant la blessure dans le dos et Alice appliqua doucement quelques gouttes contre sa chair tranchée. Il l'observa faire en silence et quand elle eut fini, il se dirigea vers le Bandersnatch.

— Le v'llage, dit-il dans son accent outlandais.

Avec l'aide d'Alice, ils réussirent à tous se hisser sur le dos de la bête et ils disparurent rapidement dans la nuit.

Pendant qu'ils chevauchaient en direction du village, Alice s'accrochait au Chapelier qui, lui, tenait le garçon au creu de son bras. Ils ne parlèrent pas pendant qu'ils avançaient, mais la jeune femme essaya de se concentrer uniquement sur le moment présent et sur la sensation du corps chaud de son ami contre elle. Enfin elle avait retrouvé le Chapelier, cependant, sa rencontre avait été bien plus plaisante en rêve.

Quelques temps plus tard, ils virent finalement devant eux les lumières du village qui s'infiltraient à travers les arbres.

Alice souffla de soulagement. Le rude voyage avait paru interminable avec ce silence pesant.

Le Chapelier guida le Bandersnatch devant plusieurs maisons jusqu'à, sans surprise, celle de Lilas. Alice trouva cela aussi rassurant que déstabilisant.

Il glissa du dos du bandersnatch avant qu'ils se soient totalement arrêtés et Alice alla le suivre lorsqu'il l'interrompit dans son élan.

— Nae, ce s'ra plus rapide si tu rest'là.

Il se retourna ensuite avec le garçon en direction de la maison et ouvrit la porte sans attendre qu'on la lui ouvrît.

Alice resta donc sur Bandy à regarder devant elle d'un regard vide, encore sous le choc des horreurs auxquelles elle avait été témoin plus tôt... et du changement incroyable dans le comportement de son ami.

De l'autre côté de la ruelle, une femme observait avec stupeur Alice et le Bandersnatch à travers sa fenêtre avant de se hâter de fermer les rideaux. Le village était étonnement calme contrairement à ce qu'il lui avait semblé plus tôt dans la journée. Mais peu importe, Alice préférait le silence à l'hostilité qu'elle y avait rencontrée.

Elle attendit anxieusement, espérant que les hommes qui l'avaient poursuivi aujourd'hui n'habitaient pas à proximité. Son attente ne fut pas longue néanmoins, car quelques instants plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit. Sans même adresser un regard à Alice, le sombre Chapelier sortit de la maison, bondit sur le dos du Bandersnatch et les reconduisit dans la forêt.

Comme à l'aller, ils gardèrent le silence. Alice s'agrippa à lui, voulant désespérément parler. Mais que pouvait-elle dire ? Qu'est-ce que _l'un d'eux_ pouvait bien dire ? Il avait pris deux vies.

Ils empruntèrent un autre chemin, cette fois. Alice s'assoupit progressivement contre lui à cause du poids de la route des derniers jours, mais aussi à cause des épuisants événements de la soirée. Bientôt, le rythme berçants des galops l'encouragea à fermer les paupières.

Elle eut du mal à résister face au sommeil et elle s'assoupit finalement.

Une quantité indéterminable de temps plus tard, les yeux d'Alice s'ouvrirent à cause d'une secousse, lui faisant remarquer qu'ils s'étaient soudainement arrêtés. Elle s'était allongée contre le Chapelier et, embarrassée, elle se redressa vivement. Lui restait immobile, regardant fixement le vide devant lui.

Alice le considéra un instant puis observa les alentours où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Tout avait l'air parfaitement banal hormis le cours d'eau et la paroi rocheuse près d'eux. Elle se demandait s'ils n'avaient pas simplement fait une pause afin de boire et prendre du repos. Elle était sur le point de formuler sa question quand il balança une jambe devant lui et se laissa glisser.

Ses yeux évitèrent les siens, mais il tendit une main afin de l'aider à descendre. Elle aimait l'idée de lui donner la sienne, toutefois elle préféra descendre d'elle-même. Son œil gauche tressaillit en réponse et elle pensa presque qu'il souriait. Il pivota et s'éloigna de plusieurs mètres.

Alice le suivit du regard, confuse.

Il arpenta une direction, puis se retourna pour longer le chemin inverse. De chaque côté de son corps, ses poings tremblaient et il semblait se disputer avec quelqu'un ; très probablement avec lui-même. Finalement, il s'arrêta, lui tournant le dos et leva les yeux jusqu'à la cime des arbres plongés dans l'obscurité. Il se tint de cette façon pendant un long moment.

Le reflet de la lune étincelait sur la surface de l'eau, éclairant directement l'espace près d'Alice. Elle regarda le Bandersnatch, qui lui aussi, paraissait perplexe. Elle n'était pas certaine de ce qu'il fallait faire, mais puisqu'il n'avait pas bougé depuis cinq minutes, elle se résolut à le rejoindre. C'est alors qu'il se tourna brusquement et se dirigea vivement vers elle. Tandis qu'il comblait la distance entre eux, elle put apercevoir les multiples expressions défiler sur son visage. Elle sentit son cœur se soulever. Il y avait quelque chose de familier.

Dans un premier temps, il souriait jusqu'aux oreilles et ses yeux parurent s'adoucir quand il la regarda. Puis, quatre enjambées plus loin, il devint nerveux. Son expression s'assombrit et ses yeux reprirent leur aspect farouche, comme il avait eu plus tôt.

Elle attendit.

Il fit un nouveau pas vers elle. La proximité parut vraiment douloureuse pour lui. Il tendit une main vers elle ; une main tremblante. Légèrement, ses doigts effleurèrent sa joue, puis de ses deux mains, il caressa les boucles tombant autour de son visage. Ses lèvres s'ouvrirent, semblant vouloir dire quelque chose lorsque, finalement, il échoua et referma sa mâchoire pour se retourner une fois de plus.

Frustrée, Alice s'avança vers lui, seulement pour le retourner et lui faire face. Il se pencha pour la regarder dans les yeux.

— Tu d'vrais _pas_ êt' ici, dit-il d'un ton bourru qui la surprit. C'est pas sûr.

Alice inspira, prise de court. Puis :

— J'ai été envoyé par la Reine Blanche.

Le Chapelier la regarda, abasourdi et d'un regard noir, il lança :

— Pourquoi elle aurait fait une chos' pareille ? Envoyer son seul Champion ici risquer sa vie ? Est-elle d'venue _folle_ maint'nant ?

Alice sentit ses cheveux se hérisser d'irritation. Trois ans d'absence puis la pire chose qui puisse arriver à leurs retrouvailles et c'était ainsi qu'il réagissait en la revoyant ?

— Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'options et je ne pouvais pas refuser.

Elle ajouta :

— C'est très agréable de vous revoir aussi.

Il baissa les yeux sur elle avec une multitude d'expressions changeantes : la colère, la joie, la confusion, l'étonnement...

— Tout le monde vous passe le bonjour, dit-elle rapidement. Thackery et Mallymkun...

Elle ne pouvait pas être certaine, mais il semblait qu'il souriait. À moins que ce ne fût qu'une ombre.

— Vous leur manquez, continua-t-elle. Vous m'avez manqué.

Le long de son corps, ses poings étaient de nouveau serrés et un moment, elle crut qu'il puisse vouloir fuir, cependant il la surprit en restant.

Elle se détendit et prit le temps de le regarder. Hormis son accent natal, il avait changé en trois ans. Le magenta, qui jadis soulignait ses yeux, était maintenant sombre, virant au violet. Ses cheveux avaient un peu poussé et étaient emmêlés par endroits. Sa peau paraissait pâle sous le clair de lune, mais elle avait quelque chose de différent, même sans les tâches et la crasse. Ses vêtements, déjà légèrement abîmés à l'époque, étaient désormais en lambeaux dont les coutures faites à la hâte restaient manifestement la seule chose qui les maintenait sur lui. La veste de velours manquait, ainsi que son nœud papillon et aussi...

— Où est votre chapeau ? demanda-t-elle, doucement.

Ses yeux n'avaient pas quitté les siens alors qu'elle examinait sa personne et Alice fut frappée par l'intensité avec laquelle il lui portait attention.

— Un chapeau a pas sa place dans c'te jungle.

L'instant était rempli d'une maladresse tendue qui était vraiment étrange pour Alice. Mais il parlait, au moins.

— Qu'en est-il d'un chapelier ?

Les lèvres du Chapelier s'étirèrent en un sourire en coin avant de se tourner vers la paroi rocheuse. Alice se souvint de respirer de nouveau et le suivit.

En avançant, il repoussa un enchevêtrement de vignes, exposant un trou obscur.

Une grotte.

— Nous dormirons ici c'te nuit.

Son ami se pencha pour entrer tandis qu'Alice se tourna vers le Bandersnatch. De l'intérieur, elle entendit :

— Ça ira po'r lui.

Bandy s'ébroua et pétrit le sol avec ses pattes comme s'il était d'accord pour rester dehors.

Alice se baissa derrière les vignes. À l'intérieur, c'était comme une grossière chambre. Il y avait à peine la place pour eux deux sans qu'il se touche inévitablement et Alice était immensément heureuse de n'être pas claustrophobe.

— Vous n'auriez pas de la potion rikiki sur vous ?

Elle sourit en entendant un bref rire de dérision de sa part.

Il s'excusa pour leurs logements exigus et étala une couverture de laine sur le sol dur pour qu'elle puisse se poser dessus.

— J'ai pas grand chos', mais si t'as faim-

— Je vais bien, le rassura-t-elle. Quelqu'un dans le village a eu la gentillesse de partager son souper avec moi. La même femme que vous êtes allé voir tout à l'heure, en faite. Lilas Thistle.

Elle ne pouvait pas voir son visage dans l'obscurité, mais elle entendit un doux bruissement de tissus.

Elle eut très envie de parler de ce qu'il s'était produit.

— Chapelier, commença-t-elle, ce garçon...

Dans le noir, elle l'entendit se déplacer sur le sol.

— Ma faute, souffla-t-il.

Elle resta silencieuse un instant.

— Pourquoi serait-ce de votre faute ? Vous l'avez sauvé.

— J'aurais pas dû partir.

Il se déplaça de nouveau, puis continua :

— Ils m'cachaient l'aut' nuit. Mais l'temps qu'on les entende, ils étaient d'jà sur nous.

Alice l'entendit soupirer en face d'elle et eut mal pour lui.

— Ils méritaient pas ça.

— Je suis désolée.

Il s'éclaircit la voix et changea de sujet.

— Comment t'as réussi à m'trouver ?

— Cela n'a pas été facile, les gens d'ici sont plutôt protecteurs envers vous.

Il renifla de dérision tandis qu'elle continua.

— On m'a dit de vérifier dans la forêt, mais je ne savais pas où exactement.

Elle grimaça au souvenir de leur explosive première rencontre.

— Je dirais plutôt que c'est vous qui m'avez trouvé, en réalité.

Il resta silencieux si longtemps que Alice crut qu'il s'était endormi. Lorsqu'il parla, elle dut tendre l'oreille.

— Je ne pouvais pas croire que c'était toi, zozota-t-il doucement.

Lorsqu'il devint évident qu'elle devait l'amadouer pour avoir davantage d'information, elle soupira intérieurement.

— Chapelier, est-... est-ce toujours comme ça ? Ici ? Ces hommes, il n'y avait aucune hésitation-

— Aucune hésitation, aucune hésitation, répéta-t-il d'une voix étrange.

Il eut ensuite un bruit sourd dans sa gorge.

— Nae. C'est récent. Stayne et ses hommes étaient pas si impatients dernièr'ment. Quekchoz est arrivé. Le vent a tourné.

— Mirana a reçu votre lettre quand je suis arrivée. Elle envoie de l'aide. Elle est inquiète.

Il garda le silence.

— Tout le monde l'est. C'est pourquoi je suis i-

Elle entendit un soudain mouvement dans l'obscurité tandis que le ton de la voix du chapelier fut brusquement glacial.

— Oh... c'est pourquoi t'es v'nues ?

— Je- s'interrompit-elle, surprise par cette question.

— Elle t'a convoqué ?

Elle tressaillit sous le venin de sa voix.

— Non. Je suis venu de mon propre chef.

Alice se crispa de colère devant son reniflant septique.

— J'avais prévu de revenir depuis un certain moment déjà. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui se passait ici. Comment aurais-je pu ?

— P'têt' une v'site une fois d'temps en temps aurait pu êt' dans l'ordre des choses ?

— De même, lui retourna-t-elle froidement.

— " _De même_ " ?

— Est-ce que McTwisp est la seule créature Underlandienne pouvant passer entre les mondes ?

Il ne dit rien durant un instant, puis :

— T'as b'soin d'une permission po'r ça.

Alice détourna les yeux, même si elle savait qu'il ne pouvait pas la voir.

— Vous auriez pu demander, dit-elle doucement.

Ils restèrent immobiles, assis dans cette petite caverne qui - comme réalisa tardivement Alice - s'était considérablement réchauffée. Malheureusement, cela semblait être le seul réconfort qu'elle pouvait trouver. Elle se demanda avec un pincement au coeur comment ils avaient pu se disputer. Il lui avait terriblement manqué et elle espérait que cela soit réciproque. Cependant, il semblait que sa présence était plus une gêne qu'autre chose.

Elle déglutit.

Ce n'était pas l'homme qu'elle avait laissé.

— Tu d'vrais essayer d'dormir un peu. On partira à l'aube.

Il ajouta avec un zézaiement calme :

— C'est préférable de ne pas rester au même endroit trop longtemps.

Une fois de plus, son ton s'était adouci. Cependant, Alice pensa avoir décelé une teinte de regret dans sa voix. Peut-être ne percevait-elle pas assez la gravité de la situation ?

— Chapelier-

— Pas maint'nant, interrompit-il doucement. Plus tard. Po'r l'heure, on doit s'reposer.

Dans la pénombre, Alice l'entendit s'installer sur le sol de la grotte. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable de lui voler ainsi sa couverture. Néanmoins, elle s'allongea sur son mince lit de fortune, grimaçant un peu lorsque la douleur des éraflures griffant le long de son corps s'éveilla.

— Tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

— Je vais bien.

La fatigue s'abattit sur la jeune femme tandis qu'elle écoutait la respiration régulière du Chapelier. Il n'était pas à plus de deux pieds d'elle. Cependant quand elle se retourna, Alice réalisa qu'elle avait eu tort de penser trouver nul autre réconfort que la chaleur ambiante. La présence de son ami était, elle, incroyablement sécurisante.

— Merci, murmura-t-elle.

Ses yeux se fermèrent et l'épuisement la gagna rapidement. Avec sa mission à moitié accomplie et son ami près d'elle, Alice se laissa bercer pour retourner dans le pays des songes.

Dans le noir, Tarrant écoutait également sa longue respiration.

Il ne dormit pas cette nuit-là.

* * *

 _ **Encore une fois merci d'avoir lu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire :'D ça fait toujours plaisir. Les commentaires que vous laisserez seront traduits et envoyé à l'auteur :3 Bonne journée !**_


End file.
